Kingdom Hearts AGAnime Game
by Noki Jackson
Summary: Ele acordou em um local diferente: Animes,Games ao invés da Disney,resumo droga,fic mais ainda.Mas vale a pena ler
1. Kuroshitsuji

E se o Kingdom Hearts ao invés de ser com a Disney é com os personagens e mundos de Animes e Outros Games desconhecidos.

"Sora POV"

*Ação*

-Fala _pensamento_

"Tudo começou,Kairi,eu e Riku iriamos sair dessa droga de ilha,para visitar outros mundos,mas ao invés disso,fomos separados em mundos diferentes,e agora,não sei onde estou."

Sora – A..aonde estou?

"Era um local estranho,tinha nuvens negras,muito diferentes,além disso,estava chovendo."

***Uma carruagem chega no local,quase atropelando Sora***

Sebastian – Me dê licença,garoto.

Ciel - ***Coloca o corpo para fora da carruagem* **Saia da frente,estou passando!***Sem querer cai para fora da carruagem em uma poça de lama***

Sebastian – Jovem mestre! ***Já ia ajudar seu mestre***

Sora - ***Já ajuda Ciel a levantar* **Qual seu nome? ***Estende sua mão sorrindo***

Ciel - ***Estapeia a mão de Sora*** Não tenho que lhe fazer essas satisfações,não conhece as empresas Phuntom?Sebastian,vamos embora,preciso de um banho.

Sebastian – Claro,my lord**.*Os dois vão embora***

Sora – Só me diga onde estou!

Sebastian - ***Já longe* **Em Londres,garoto!

Sora – Bem,acabo de perceber que estou com uma espada em forma de chave em minhas costas,é aquela espada que eu usei contra o bicho feio(Darkside)!Eba,já tá vindo uma outra carroagem,vou me segurar nela e ir até a civilização...Espera,não é uma carruagem...é uma...

Elizabeth **- *Vindo como um foguete*** CIEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!

Sora – Nem deu pra ver,ela gritou o nome do garoto,acho que vou segui-la para pedir desculpas a eles.

_Anime de Hoje : Kuroshituji_

"Aquele garoto parece ser apegado de mais no cara de terno,será que é o pai dele ou coisa assim?"

***Sora havia chegado na Mansão Phantomhive.***

***Campainha da Mansão toca e Mey-Rin atende enquanto Ciel estava ao seu lado tomando chá***

Mey-Rin – Alô?

Interfone – O Ciel está?

Mey-Rin – H-h-hai!Ciel,é pra você?

Ciel – Fala que eu estou tomando sei que é a Elizabeth,solte os cães para ver se ela consegue viver até amanhã.

Mey-Rin – Soltem os cães,Finnian.

Finnian - ***Solta eles com uma roupa de Segurança*** Me desculpe,Lizzy.

***Os cães correm diretamente a corre para salvar a garota,mas eram 4 cães contra somente ele,ele conseguiu nocautear o primeiro com sua Keyblade.O segundo morde seu braço,então ele joga a Keyblade para o outro braço e nocauteia o se espantou com a reação de seu "herói" lutando bravamente contra os temíveis cães de um noivo que nem se importou com ela,mesmo assim,ainda ama muito o Conde Phantomhive.O braço de Sora estava sangrando,por isso já estava exausto.E cai no chã após,estava acordando dentro de um gigante quarto com o mordomo Sebastian em seu lado.***

Sora – Aonde estou,e cadê aquela garota?e meus ferimentos?e aqueles cães?

Sebastian – Cuidei de tuda *Sorriso*

Sora – O que você é?

Sebastian – Nada,apenas um mordomo e tanto.

"Pensando bem,ele é um bom mordomo,uma pessoa que está ao seu lado não por dinheiro,mas sim por amizade."

*Baldroy e Finnian entram na sala desesperados.*

Finnian – O Conde foi sequestrado!

Sebastian – Se acalmem,para onde o sequestrador foi?

Baldroy – Para o leste,em direção a Londres!

Sebastian – Ele não seria idiota de matar Ciel em plena Londres,temos que ,Sora!***Os dois saem do quarto e vão diretamente passando pelos corredores da mansãé que se deparam com Heartless,os normais e bem fracos acaba com eles com talheres e vão driblando os outros até saírem da mansão,seguem em direção a Londres rapidamente,encontram-se no caminho com Undertaker.***

Sebastian – Aonde está indo,Undertaker?

Undertaker – Somente ir na convenção de funerários "Vá com Deus".Espera,essa espada atrás de você é uma Keyblade?

Sora – Como sabe disso?

Undertaker – Ganhei esse mini-caixão,me disseram que era um Upgrade para a Keyblade,mas não tenho nenhuma dessas,pode ficar com essa,tá vendo esse quadrado detalhado em sua Keyblade?É um compartimento,coloque esse caixão e verá o que acontecerá.***Sai do local a gargalhadas,deixando um cinto e o caixão com Sora***

***Os dois chegam até uma avenida vazia,e se encontram com um rapaz com um saco bem grande atrás de seu corpo.***

Rapaz – Ohayo!Como vão aqui em Londres?

***Sebastian já metia um garfo na cabeça do rapaz,ele logo tira o capuz que estava usando,era na verdade Tidus!Um dos habitantes da Destiny Island***

Sora – Por que Tidus?

Tidus – Vim parar aqui em Londres e por motivo algum,não consegui arrumar trabalho ou algo parecido(Talvez porque você é criança,tonto).E daí comecei a roubar e depois fui para o sequestro de pessoas nobres,e cheguei a esse tal ,vocês sabem de mais,me deem dinheiro ou morram!

Sebastian – Quanto quer pelo sequestro?

Tidus - ***Arrancando o garfo de sua cabeça,já estava sangrando muito,mas não acertou nenhum ponto vital.* **7 milhões de Gummis.

Sebastian – Não temos esse dinheiro todo.

Tidus – Então morram! ***Joga o talher em Sora,mas Sebastian defende com suas mãos.***

**MINI BOSS – TIDUS.**

Sebastian – Somente isso. ***Sebastian chuta o garoto para uma parede e em questão de segundos já havia imobilizado o pirralho na parede***

Tidus – Maldito!

Sebastian – Solte o Conde do saco!

Tidus – Acha que vou te obedecer,idiota?

Sora - *Levemente coloca sua Keyblade na barriga do garoto.* Solte o Ciel,não estou brincando,Tidus,eu terei que te matar para perceber isso?

Tidus – Tá bom,me solta! *É soltado pelo Sebastian e abre o saco,e Ciel armado com uma pequena Handgun dá um tiro no estômago de Tidus*

Ciel – Mereceu,idiota!

Sora – TIDUS! ***Já vai socorrer seu amigo,já estava morrendo lentamente,Sebastian observava a situação e as lagrimas que caíam do rosto de Sora em Tidus,e decide arrumar a situação,ele cura Tidus com ervas medicinais que deixava em guardadas para emergências com Ciel***

Horas depois...

Sora – Desculpe-se pelo que fez,Tidus!

Tidus – T.T Sim,Sora.

Ciel - ***Irritado* **Se você não estivesse aqui, iria matar a chumbo o desculpas,ele terá que trabalhar a mim.

Sebastian – Aqui,tenho um presente a ti,Sora. ***Lhe dá um amuleto,Sora coloca-o em seu cinto e com ajuda de Tanaka,sai do planeta.* **Tanaka poderá ser invocado com esse amuleto para ajudar-lhe.

**SORA LEARNED A NEW SPELL: SUMMON-TANAKA**

Sora – E a próxima vítima será: Resident Evil 4!

Prévia:

Sora – Que bicho é esse,não,não.

*O gigante se aproxima e rugiu bravamente contra Sora,lançando cuspes e vento em seu pequeno corpo.[...]E felizmente o gigante leva um tiro perdido vindo de um rapaz com uma franja,ao lado dele,uma garota,um pouco mais maior que seriam esses dois seres que estavam ali?*


	2. Resident Evil 4

Bem,ainda não sei se perceberam,em cada planeta terá um personagem a sua Party e um summon,ou 2 summons,ou 2 party,que seja,o último foi Sebastian e Tanaka,e as pessoas devem estar pensando: "Cade os Keyholes?E as Magics?E a m**** de Kairi e Riku"Simples por não ter um Keyhole em Kuroshitsuji: Sora irá voltar depois a lá.As magics,no jogo,aprendem-se do nada,nesse,serão adesivos colocados na Keyblade que darão as Magics .E Kairi e Riku apareceram na segunda temporada(Daqui a 14 Cápitulos)E muitos vão me criticar assim: Você não é fiel a Série e tal,mas,imagine que isso fosse como um Doujinshi de Kingdom hearts,as habilidades,as Keyblades sairiam do nada?Caso critiquem,simplesmente vou ignorar,pois sei que talvez tenham pessoas que leiam,por favor,mandem reviews com sugestões para planetas ou falando sobre minha fic para que eu saiba que alguém leu minha fic.

"O segundo planeta em que viajo,ganhei uma Gummi Ship de Tanaka,e decide para em um planeta,era noite lá,escuro,e como no outro planeta,tinha um ambiente deserto,alguns corvos estavam lá também,andei um pouco,e encontrei uma pequena vila,suja,com pessoas fazendo coisas repetitivas e falando palavrões e outras pela frente e acenei a todos como se eu fosse um nativo,mas eles não gostaram,muitos pegaram tochas,machados,e um deles até pegou a Serra Elétrica e percebi: Eram Canibais,corri de todos eles,até que cheguei em uma porta,tentei abri-la,mas estava trancada,vi que passou um rapaz por uma das portas do outro lado da vila,enquanto prestava atenção no cara,muitos daqueles bichos começaram a me atacar,não tive escolha,enfiei a Keyblade no cara com a serra.Não sangrou nem nada,o cara caiu no chão,e um coração saiu de seu corpo e sumiu nos céus,agora que tinha percebido,eu purifiquei o corpo a mesma coisa com os aldeões,até sobrar alguns,que entraram dentro de uma pequena casa."

Sora – O que aconteceu aqui?

***Sora pegou uma das ervas e a colocou na boca,já estava renovado,após isso,entrou dentro da porta aonde o rapaz passou,e teve uma surpresa,apareceu um vulto gigantesco no local,iluminado com chamas fracas somente na entrada e saída,aparentemente trancada***

**MINI BOSS: El Gigante**

Sora – Não,que coisa é essa?Não,não.

***Um gigante aparece em sua frente,era 10 vezes maior que Sora,mesmo assim,ele tentou fazer o mesmo que os que nos aldeões,mas o corpo do gigante era além de grande forte,como se Sora golpeasse uma isso,realmente correu por todos os lados,o gigante começava a ficar tonto e sai de suas costas uma coisa estranha impossível de explicar(Quem jogou resident Evil até o El Gigante deve saber o nome da coisa),Sora aproveitou a situação e fincou nas costas sua Keyblade,El Gigante se recompõe,e logo após isso,morre com um tiro de rifle.***

Leon – O que está fazendo aqui,garoto?

Sora – Eu estou procurando um tal de Keyhole,ouviu falar.

Leon – Estou a procura dela também,lá está guardada uma das Sete Princesas do Coração,meu nome é Leon Scott Kennedy.

Sora – Eu sou está a princesa e o Keyhole?

Leon – O Keyhole está dentro de um castelo de um grupo religioso de um grupo chamado "Los Iluminados"Estamos então em um acordo?

Sora – Claro.

**SELECT YOUR PARTY – Sora - Leon**

***Leon e Sora passam por dificuldades,voltam a vila,desviando de todos os Ganados e chegando dentro da igreja por uma chave que Leon conseguiu,eles descem por um caminho subterrâneo e chegam diretamente ao Merchant***

Sora – Quem é ele?

Leon – Não sei,mas só sei que ele contrabandeia armas e dá munição de Handgun,Shotgun e **TMP!**

***Os dois seguem a Igreja até se deparar com "Padres" que cuidavam da Igreja,Leon mete chumbo neles com a TMP e depois sobem por uma escada no lado esquerdo da Igreja e encontram uma porta,que estava trancada,Sora usa sua Keyblade e destranca a porta,encontrando uma garota loira lá dentro: Era a princesa de quem Leon falou!***

Ashley – Não cheguem perto! ***Se agacha***

Leon – Está tudo bem,iremos salvar vocês.***Ashley se levanta e nem se apresenta,já vai indo em frente***

***Saimos da igreja e: Surpresa!Apareceu realmente milhares de Ganados,única opção,lutar contra todos,mas somente eu e o Leon não conseguiriam,felizmente,apareceu outro homem,com uma TMP,se chamava Luis Sera***

Luis – Precisa de una ajuda?

"Realmente,ele tinha um sotaque espanhol que era irritante,agora estou eu com dois atiradores e uma patricinha."

Leon – Luis,derrote os Ganados de baixo pra cima,e eu de cima pra baixo

***Leon mete uma bala em um carro de pólvora e explode uns 200 metia sua Keyblade em todo mundo.E Luis manda TMP em vários Zumbis com ós todos os Ganados morrerem,eles seguem de volta a vila e em seguida ao Castelo,ao chegar lá eles recarregam suas munições,e entram dentro do Castelo,depois de uma briga longa mesmo,Ashley é raptada novamente e eles decidem descansar em um quarto(e que se Fo** a garota,né?)***

Leon – Ashley está presa,mas não foi Los Iluminados,vi,era um cara de capa com nuvens vermelhas,pequeno,com um rabo de escorpião.

Luis – Isso sim que és una cosa que no se ve todos os dias.

Sora – Aliás,Leon,aonde você trabalha?

Leon – Na KH(Kingdom Hearts) Company.

Sora – E o que é isso?

Leon – É uma organização policial que cuida de missões em todos os mundos do planeta.

***Eles continuam andando,até chegar em um local,e caem,vão parar em uma mina e com isso: MAIS GANADOS,e como não bastasse,aparece o guarda-costa do Rei do Castelo,Verdugo.E o jeito de resolver tudo isso,Leon tira de sua maleta uma bela Rocket Launcher,mira em Verdugo e atira: O resultado,Verdugo cai pra trás e seu corpo tinha uma caixa de som***

"Ramon Salazar – WELCOME TO MY CASTLE,LEON SCOTT!Mentira,eu não em ingles,somente estou usando um dicionário,do mesmo jeito,a garota e o Keyhole estão aqui,me dê a Keyblade e eu solto a garota,tchau,vou jogar XBOX!"

Leon – Malditos pirralhos e seus videogames sofisticados.

***Eles correm mais ainda e encontram-se novamente com o Mercador,comprar algumas Rocket Launcher e chegaram a outra sala,e como surpresa,Ramon Salazar estava lá,ele se mistura com Verdugo e dá:Ramondugo!Leon e Luis metiam balas de TMP nos olhos dele,Sora destruía Heartless que invadiam o local,quando apareceu o verdadeiro Ramon Salazar eles meteram Rocket Launcher eles morreram na hora(Sim,esse é o meu truque para passar do Salazar,tentem)***

***Logo após isso,apareceu o Keyhole no local,Sora selou seu primeiro Keyhole e ganhou uma Mini-Handgun,outra Upgrade para sua Keyblade,ele a equipou e salvou ,aparece seu nome,Akasuna no Sasori.***

Sasori – Bem,finalmente chegou minha vez de matar o Mestre da Keyblade,novamente...***Tira sua marionete em que estava,e libera outra,um tal de Sandaime Kazekage***

"O mal é que ele tinha ataque de longa distancia,mas eu tinha também,minha Keyblade se tornou em uma Handgun!Meti um tiro na cabeça do rapaz,mas a marionete defendeu,fui perto dele e ataquei a Marionete cada vez mais,mas ela nunca final,Sasori se entediou e mandou a marionete atacar Leon e Luis,que estavam tentando me ajudar com tiros de TMP.A marionete os acertou em cheio,me irritei,e com um ataque certeiro na boca da marionete,a destrui"

Sasori – Minha melhor marionete?Para um mestre da Keyblade,és bom.***Ele se transforma em marionete,e consegue soltar 100 marionetes ao mesmo tempo,agora é pra soca todas as marionetes com a Keyblade,destruindo pelo menos 36 delas***

"É muita marionete,não vai dar para matar todas,se tivesse ajuda de alguém...Já sei."

**Sora used the Spell: SUMMON-TANAKA!**

***Tanaka faz uma escada e Sora pula diretamente a Sasori,soca-o com a Keyblade e arranca seu coração,as marionetes param e caem no chão,todas Sasori,esperto,fez seu coração voar diretamente ao Ramondugo.***

Sasori - ***Soltando gosmas e caindo aos pedaços*** IREI MORRER AGORA,MAS VOCÊS TAMBÉM VÃO,TODO MUNDO VAI TOMAR NO RABO**!*Se autodestrói causando um furacão***

Sora – Já sei!

"Fui pulando pelos corpos dos Heartless,Tanaka já tinha voltado,e com isso,pulei ao centro do furacão e destruí um tipo de coração com um Kanji,ele que controlava o furacão e esperei os dois acordarem,Ashley sai de um esconderijo e em seguida,rouba minha nave e volta a seu planeta."

No caminho para a Terra...

? – Venha comigo,Ashley.

Ashley – Não!***O cara sequestra Ashley***

Leon – Maldita!Foi á Terra sem mim!

Sora – Me desculpe.Não a vi saindo.

Leon – Não é sua culpa,vamos voltar ao QG. ***Usa um bracelete e se teletransporta até um planeta lotado***

_  
Sora – E a próxima vítima será: Quartel General!

Prévia:

Goku – Parabéns,você acaba de se tornar membro da Kingdom Hearts!

Sora – O que?


End file.
